


Solf J. Kimblee Headcanons

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Headcanons involving Solf J. Kimblee x Reader. Includes platonic and romantic, and female, male, and nonbinary reader
Relationships: Zolf J. Kimblee/Reader, Zolf J. Kimblee/You
Kudos: 36





	Solf J. Kimblee Headcanons

\- dating kimblee is a lot easier than people would think

\- it’s clear that he cares for you, and despite his “survival of the fittest” mindset, he is gentle with you. you’re probably the only thing he’s gentle with, in all honesty

\- dates are casual, but nice. he’s not one for extravagant or expensive evenings. he can enjoy anything, so long as the time is spent with you

\- this man is CLINGY in the mornings, if you want to be productive at all do NOT let him wrap his arms around you because he will keep you with him for as long as possible. before you know it the day will be gone and you’ll have done nothing but cuddle

\- he’s weak for hand kisses, especially on his palms. he likes kissing you on your forehead. your smile afterwards is so cute that he can’t help but kiss you again and again

\- on the offchance he gets home before you do expect to find dinner ready. he’s a surprisingly good cook!


End file.
